


All I Need For Christmas is You

by SvenYves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: Darcy's family wrongly believes that she has a girlfriend. A rumor not started by her. Can Loki help her get out of this mess without upsetting her family?





	All I Need For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> This is my Tasertricks Secret Santa gift to @eternal-love-song on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

Darcy thinks it started as a joke. It was probably her Aunt who said Darcy had a girlfriend and never brought her to explain why she always showed up alone for the holidays. Darcy’s “girlfriend” was mentioned every so often but never in a mean way. Her family seriously thought she had a girlfriend. Darcy tried many times to explain that she was single but to no avail. Darcy also didn’t want to have to explain that it wasn’t the idea of her having a girlfriend that frustrated her but that they kept assuming she should be and is in a relationship. Darcy’s bisexuality was something she didn’t want to have as a discussion over ham. Mainly, her family just kept forgetting she was single, but they remembered Darcy’s girlfriend. So, she laughed it off. And her family got attached. They asked her all kinds of questions about this girl: where she went to school, where she grew up, hobbies, and etc. Darcy played along. At this point, her family would have been upset that she was lying to them if she told them she didn’t have a girlfriend. And Darcy already had to lie about her life, because of her work with Jane and S.H.I.E.L.D. Those NDAs were hardcore. 

Her problem now was she finally wasn’t alone. She had a boyfriend. This would confuse her family and expose her lies. Her boyfriend was also Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard. And the NDAs around Loki were so much more… paper. So much paper. She still gets phantom hand cramps just remembering the signing she had to do after they became official. So, she really couldn’t tell them anything. Her and Loki were still deciding on the story to tell her family. They had to use a different name and back-story because of Loki’s history. Actually, her family was going to be more shocked that she was bring a boyfriend after realizing she was never in a serious long-term relationship with a girl. The Loki thing wasn’t even a problem in the face of that mess. 

This was the kind of family drama that caused Darcy to stress. And she stressed for weeks. She stressed baked, stress ate, stress slept, and even stressed Christmas shopped (not fun). While Darcy had yet to tell him the cause, Loki noticed as soon as she began to stress. Not because he is very observant, he is, but Darcy is incredibly overt in her stress. Loki confronted her about it a week before they were leaving New York to go to Darcy’s hometown. And he scared Darcy half to death by coming up behind her as she was wrapping presents on the dining room table.

“I have ways of finding out secrets, so tell me what you are hiding.” 

“WHAT?” Darcy jumped and almost threw her scissors across the room. Loki came up behind her and leaned against the table. Darcy calmed herself down as she slowly gathered the scissors she dropped in shock. 

“You have been so consumed with your little secret. It would be better for everyone if you tell me what is the matter.” 

Darcy realized as she finally looked at Loki that maybe Loki thought her anxiety had something to do with him. While Loki was an amazing liar with a good poker face, she loved him. She could see through it pretty easily at times. 

“Loki, its about this mess I got myself into with my family. Are you ready to hear something really ridiculous?” And Darcy told him about the fake girlfriend. Loki raised his eyebrows in a way that said “Yes, that is a ridiculous human story and I am trying not to laugh at you for this silliness.” At least, that is how Darcy took it.

“And now, they are going to be all upset when I bring you because they loved a fake girlfriend I never had.” 

“Ah. Well, I will be this girlfriend.” 

Darcy looked at him and waited for the punch line. When Loki just looked back at her, Darcy let out an awkward chuckle. 

“Explain to me what you mean because I am lost. I have ideas about what you mean but it seems like you mean something else entirely.” Darcy’s only idea of what Loki could mean is that they just introduce Loki as her girlfriend and explain the idea of gender identity to her family. Which seemed liked a difficult task for her grandparents and a few aunts and uncles. 

“Simply, I will be your girlfriend. I am not confined to one form; I have many forms I can take.”

He said this as if he expected her to know it. Loki looked at her with that smug grin of his and pulled her into his arms. Darcy willing went into his embrace but she pulled her brows, trying to understand what he was saying. 

“So, an illusion?” Why Darcy didn’t think of this, she doesn’t know. She was thinking like a human, not like a God. That is what she told herself, anyway. 

“While I can craft and hold illusions for long periods of time, I can shift shape quite easily. That is my preferred method for tasks such as this.” 

“Shapeshift? You can literally change your body? Whoa. So wait. Do you have create a body to change into or…”

“I do have a form that I can take as I have shifted into a woman before.” 

“You have been a woman before? I have to hear this. Where do you get her look? Is it you or did you just copy the body of someone else?” Darcy was curious, alright? She was down right giddy. 

Loki looked down at her, sighed, and calmly stated: “Yes, I have been a woman before. That form is based on my body just in a feminine form. Many times, it has been easy to shift into a woman as a part of a plot or to get much needed information. I found the experience of it to be interesting and exhilarating. It is not interesting enough for you to be bouncing like that.”

Darcy would deny the bouncing. But she was bouncing. 

“This is just so interesting. And it solves my problems! I bet you are a beautiful woman.” Darcy grinned sincerely. 

“Yes, well, all my forms are impressive.” Loki preened like a peacock. 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

“Loki, are you ready?”

Darcy checked and double-checked her belongings. She had packed everything and was ready to get on the plane. Loki and Darcy had spent the last few days coming up with Loki’s back-story and preparing him for Christmas with the Lewis’. The one thing Darcy wasn’t prepared for was Loki as a woman. Lady Loki, as Darcy was calling Loki in her head. She loved the heated look he gave her when she told him about that title. That man and titles. Loki said he wanted it to be a surprise; Darcy was just excited. She was going to have fun with this. As she started putting on her coat, she heard heels walk down the hallway. She turned toward the sound and stopped dead in her tracks. 

She should have known that Lady Loki would have been just as hot as Loki. A real debate could be had on if Loki was hotter as a man or woman but Darcy could not believe how beautiful Loki was. Her hair was long and black. It flowed down past her shoulders. The heels made her about six feet tall, which was shorter than she was as a man, but it seemed tall now she is a woman. Loki as a man was a slight figure but was still strong. Loki as a woman was lean but had feminine curves. Her eyes were still green and piercing. Her features were still there, just softer somehow without losing their sharpness. Just something about this woman rang true to Loki but in a way that was completely different. Loki was so sexy Darcy felt like she stopped breathing. 

“Whoa.” Darcy breathed

“I am glad this form appeals to you, my dear.” Loki walked up to Darcy and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 

“Yeah, it appeals. It totally appeals. I would love to show you how much you appeal.” Darcy rambled in awe of her hot girlfriend. 

“As much as I would very much enjoy that, I feel that we must be going now. How about a little taste, hmm?” 

Loki leaned into Darcy and kissed her. It took Darcy a moment to figure out how to breath but once she did, she kissed back passionately. The change in Loki’s lips had made Darcy want to explore the rest of Loki’s changes. But after a few kisses, Loki pulled away first. Darcy was glad that Loki was also breathing deeply and had a glazed over look in her eyes. 

“Yeah, we should go before we don’t leave.” Darcy said as she pecked Loki on the lips once more for grabbing her stuff.

Loki began to help her with her baggage. Darcy stopped again looked at Loki’s face.

“Hey, is that my lipstick? It looks good on you.” 

“I believe it looks better on you.” Loki laughed as she reached forward to wipe some of the transferred lipstick off Darcy’s mouth.


End file.
